Wasteland
The Wasteland is what remains of the Dark Tower and its surrounding land. Soon after the Overlord was trapped in the Infernal Abyss, the Mistress left the Dark Tower and the Overlord disappeared. Soon after that, the minions had no choice but to leave the tower as well, since they needed to search for a new Overlord. After they left, Florian Greenheart went into the tower in order to absorb the power of the Tower Heart (probably led by Rose), hoping it would give him magical powers. Unfortunately for him, the Tower Heart had become unstable, since its magic was not being absorbed by the Overlord. And so the Tower Heart shattered and massive amounts of magical energy destroyed the Dark Tower. Just before Florian is captured, you can find the remains of the Dark Tower, the golden demon statues and the Greater Fang Top upgrades that only Velvet would grant in Overlord possibly that Velvet is the real mother of the Fourth Overlord, and for unknown reasons she disappeared and Gnarl lied about the true mother. It is suspected that the surrounding area is Mellow Hills as that is the first place the Third Overlord conquers, do wn south of the Wasteland (Dark Tower). The destroyed halfling homes indicate this. The wasteland could also be golden hills, since the slugs were native/present only in the golden hills, and the cut boss Rock Giant Mutant supports this other hypothesis, because the tower's mountain range is not seen from the mellow hills, but is in the golden hills and the ruborian desert, and since this is a magical cataclysm and not just an explosion, it can be assumed this 'mixed' the enviroments of the near lands The theme of the wasteland seems to be based on a mix of the 'TowerEntry1' Theme and 'Dwarf Village' from Overlord Raising Hell, because of some of the parts of the theme being identical to their original versions. Because of the absence of the 'mountain' that housed the Dark Tower, some think it was destroyed, but the map seems to show that the 'mountain' is actually intact and the lower levels of the Dark Tower are as well, indicating that the tower heart exploded in the throne room, summoned by the tower portal (seen when the tower heart automatically goes to the minion burrows, the concept art seem to prove this as well, since it shows the tower portal emanating magical energy and some of the structure of the throne room still standing). You will notice an area of the wasteland that has more trees than an other area of the wasteland on the north east of the map. This could have been the evernight forest and the very few tree that were killed or magically changed. It is assumed that the dark tower will be rebuilt, but the cataclysm will still stay. Unless there was a replacement tower heart then it would suck up the ooze and the cataclysm. Deforming the land back to normal, this change might only happen in overlord 3 possibly in the future. However the cataclysm may be permanent or not because some similar performance happened to Castle Gromguard that caused mountain range and the sky color to change. So perhaps this was a miniature version of the cataclysm in overlord dark legends. The once was dark tower that the third overlord lived in could have been castle gromguard remains that were rebuilt into the dark tower after the miniature explosion, as many say that the throne room is very similar to the castle gromguard throne room. The tower can not be entered as the people that made overlord 2 cut out the tower room because they fought it would be really difficult to do a restored tower heart animation. So to block you from getting to the ruined tower they put a no path mountain down. You will also observe that the bridge that connected the tower to the surrounding lands. Was either destroyed or sucked up in the ooze. The only place that might have not been caught in overlord is heavens peak possibly because this place may just be out of the towers mountain range this is because when you observe the heavens peak background there is no mountains or even hills there is just endless ground ahead of the land. {possibilities} The cataclysm could have drained the water away from the land. That lake of ooze could be heavens peak swamp. When the explosion occurred it could have pulled in the tower lands in explaining the hafling domain, ruborian desert and the evernight forest in the dark tower land. The hypothesis for this would mean that all the domains of the dark tower could have been a reasonable distance away from the tower before the great cataclysm, most probably behind the wasteland cliffs at the edge of the map. The Wastelands3.jpg|The Wasteland-once Mellow Hills. Wastelands Village .jpg|A village in the Wastelands. Health Upgrade Wastelands.jpg|Health Upgrade. Objects :* Spell Stone — Minion :* Spell Catalyst X 1 :* Health Upgrade X 1 :* Mana Upgrade X 1 :* Command Upgrade X 1 :* Tower Heart Shards (found only during the mission 'retrieve the tower heart shards') Friendlies :* Banned Empire Slaves :* Florian Greenheart :* Queen Fay (once) :* Driads (once) Enemies :* Mutated Slugs (a slave can be enslaved with evil presence spell, and if pushed in the ooze, they will die and a mutated slug will appear at their place) :* Magic Zombies (found in several parts, the abandoned part of the empire banned citizens camp and in the huge lake of ooze) :* Mutated Minions (found near the tower top ruin near a pool of ooze) :* Empire Soldiers (only during Retrieve the Tower Heart Shards and 'Flee to the Sanctuary') :* Empire Archers (only during Retrieve the Tower Heart Shards) :* Centurions (only during Retrieve the Tower Heart Shards and 'Flee to the Sanctuary') :* Gargantuans (only during Retrieve the Tower Heart Shards and 'Flee to the Sanctuary', if tricked into the ooze will turn into a slug) Hazards :* Magical ooze :* Fire :* Toxic gas Description After the cataclysm, the land was deformed and destroyed, the Ooze either killing or corrupting the remaining people and creatures. The ground is a black rock and irregular with blue scars due to the high magical energy being asorbed by the bedrock, having deep chasms created by the explosion, with ooze filling the bottom. Some rocks started to fly on their own, due to the magic being uncontrolled and released in high quantities. Some houses remain, though they are on dangerous ground contamined by ooze, and some are now inhabitated by banned empire civilians. Plants have strange colouration, and the tower ruins are scattered throughout the area, some found under the ooze, pillars that once belonged to the dark tower are now used as gate uplifters, and the tower forge is now a ruin near Velvet's ruined demon statues, but without any trace of the smelters. The tower top is found not far from the forge ruins, and is a Greater Fang Top indicating Velvet ,with infected minions found near this ruin after Florian gets 'captured'. The mountain range has changed as well, being a distorted black range only remotely recognizable. The sky is now blue with dark blue clouds, indicating that it rains ooze (proven by the unused audio file about the empire banned civilian camp with a rain sound effect, indicating how the 'abandoned' part got infested). Some of the mountain range which noticeably splinters and stacks could be a small portion of the outskirts of the empire heartlands mixed into the cataclysmic mix of lands as for bushy trees curved mountains and similar bedrock found in the empire heartlands. North-west of the map you will find a splintered forge section of the tower, standing alone on rock with velvet's tower fang design. For some reason the rest of the tower is not shown, presumed that it was completely destroyed. Quests Find The Tower Heart Shards Revive the Tower Heart ru:Пустоши Category:The World Category:Overlord II